


Thea Visits

by Ncredible



Series: Visiting Oliver in Prison [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Oliver in prison, Protective Siblings, Roy Harper is back, Roy better be in the Suit, nyssa al ghul cameo, speculation for season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Thea visits Oliver in prison and they discuss Roy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ollie! Oh my god! Are you okay?” Thea asks when I pick up my receiver on the other side of the glass that separates Thea and me. I was just getting used to having my visitation in the private attorney’s room lately that being here is a little strange; with Diaz still on the loose Felicity and William haven’t visited much. I miss them, but I think with William, it’s for the best that he hasn’t seen me behind this glass wall. Thea isn’t a member of law enforcement, so she can’t force a private meeting and I wanted to talk to her about something, so I am glad she came in to see me.

“I’m fine, Speedy. Just a misunderstanding with Brick.” I tell her trying to usage her worry. 

“Brick. Are you serious, Ollie? Brick took over the Glades after you fought Raz A’ Ghul. How many people in there has the Hood, Arrow or Green Arrow put in here?” Thea demands.

“A few,” I tell her vaguely, not wanting to get into it, but in truth it seems like a walk down memory lane since I started my crusade. Though for the most part no one in here is from my time as the Hood. 

“Ollie,” Thea starts, she looks panicked, always my little sister. 

“It’s okay, I promise. I can handle myself.” I tell her trying to make her stop worrying. 

“God, are you even trying to defend yourself? Your eye looks pretty bad. Have you gotten that looked at? Ollie, its swollen shut.”

“Thea, it’s okay. Prison Doctor looked at my eye, it’ll be fine for a few days.”

“Were you even trying to defend yourself.”

“I’m trying something new.” 

“What standing still while they hit you?” I don’t deny it, “Seriously? This is when you decide to become a pacifist.”

“I’m okay, Thea. And I didn’t ask you to come visit me in prison to discuss me.”

“I got the letter you asked Felicity to send me,” Thea says pulling a letter out of her jacket pocket and holding it up for me to see it. 

“Good, now…”

“Ollie, you have to stop making decisions without talking to Felicity first. She is pretty pissed at you. Didn’t you learn anything from what happened when she found out about William.” 

“There wasn’t time. Agent Watson wouldn’t even entertain helping without me, the city, without first revealing the truth about the Green Arrow.” 

“I’m not saying you wouldn’t have still ended up in here. I’m just saying that you should have talked to Felicity first.” 

“I know, but I didn’t think there was time to explain it to Felicity. I had to make a choice. Diaz was going to destroy my city. Our city, Thea, I couldn’t let that happen. This was all I could think of to save the team and the city. I created the team, I won’t let anyone sit in a prison cell for my mission.”

“You still should have told Felicity before you made your deal with Agent Watson.” Thea says again, but doesn’t argue any of my other points.

“I don’t know if I could have gone through with it, if I had told her; making that deal with Agent Watson was the hardest thing I have ever done. Giving up the chance to watch William grow into the man he will become. Giving up growing old with Felicity. If I had told Felicity, I don’t know that I would have been able to do what needed to be to save my city.”

“Would that have been so bad?” Thea asks.

“It would have been for the city.”

“What about William?”

“John and I talked about Felicity and William staying in an ARGUS safehouse until Diaz is caught. After that Felicity will raise him into an honorable man.” 

“With his father in prison.”

“I hope that one day he will understand.” And I hope one day he will be proud of my decisions or at least comes to understand why I did it. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Thea says wiping tears from her eyes, but giving a small chuckle.

I smile, “maybe.”

“Your letter, it made it sound like Roy could come back.” Thea says picking up my letter.

“As part of my deal with Watson, I admitted that Roy Harper didn’t actually die in Iron Heights and that his death was faked, so that I would be able to continue on as the Green Arrow.” 

“Ollie…”

“All he has to do, to become Roy Harper again, if he wants, is to go to Watson and sign an affidavit stating he was never the Arrow and Watson will wipe his record clean. He’ll have to go before a judge to be officially brought bac from the dead, but everything else is already taken care of.”

“Why?”

“I never wanted Roy to admit to being the Arrow. With this deal I am finally able to correct that mistake.”

“You didn’t make Roy do that, no one did.” 

“I just wanted to correct it, and Roy Harper’s life is there waiting for him, if he wants it.” I tell her.

“I don’t know what to say.” Thea says wiping tears away.

“That you will visit your nephew. Help Felicity out if she needs it?” 

“You got it.” Thea promises.

“Prisoners, your visitation is over.” A guard says from behind me. 

“You be careful when you go back.” 

“Ollie, stay safe.”

“I’ll be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea and Roy talk about her visit with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thea's Point of View  
> This is what i hope goes into explaing Roy's reappearance. I love Roy and am happy he is back as a regular, BUT I also LOVED that Roy and Thea were together in their last appearance on the show. I am hoping for them to still be together even if Thea isn't on the show anymore. 
> 
> Also of the remaining people Honestly the only person I would want to see as a new Green Arrow is Roy, I'm sorry, but Diggle as the Green Arrow didn't make sense to me.

“How is Oliver?” Roy asks after I close the door to the safe house we have been sharing with Nyssa.

“He’s picking an interesting time to decide to not fight back.” I tell him sarcastically.

“What do you mean?” Roy asks.

“He’s decided to ‘try something new’ which as far as I can tell is stand there and let the criminals he put in there hit him.” I say. I’ve never seen Ollie look so beaten up. I’ve seen his scars sure, but his face looks bad.

“I’m sure an American Maximum Security would not be too hard to break in and out of.” Nyssa says, startling me. I didn’t even know she was back from her own meeting.

“Yea, the three of us we would be in and out before the guards even noticed.” Roy adds.

I shake my head at him, and smile. After everything Roy holds Oliver in such high esteem. He’s not hero worshipping him anymore, but he’s never expressed any kind of regret for taking the fall three years ago for the Arrow. He’s had moments of regret about losing his identity, but not saving Oliver.

“No, we can’t. He doesn’t want to become a fugitive. He doesn’t want to do that to William.” I them both. The last thing Ollie needs is Nyssa showing up in an effort to do the honorable thing. Nyssa and Oliver’s entire friendship is odd from the outside looking in, but God knows that neither would hesitate to help the other if it was ever asked of them. If I’m not mistaken I think Nyssa considers him a good friend in her own way.

“If that changes...” Nyssa let’s that hang in the air and goes back to meditating in front of the window.

“You’re sure you don’t want to break him out?” Roy ask coming up to me and putting his arms around me.

“No,” I tell him honestly, “Roy, his eye was swollen shut. I know he’s taken beating before... but he looked worse than when he came home.”

“What do want to do?” Roy asks.

“Find these stupid Lazarus Pits and go home. Felicity might want help raising William.”

“Star City? Okay, we find these Pits and I’ll take you home.”

“What are you taking about?” I ask pulling out of his arms.

“Thea, I know Oliver just confessed to everything, but the world still thinks I’m dead and even three years later I might stick out in Star City.” Roy explains.

“Come here,” I say leading him to a makeshift couch away from the center of the room and we both sit down. I look through my pockets until I find Ollie’s letter and hand it to Roy.

“What’s this?”

“Just read it.”

He’s silent for awhile as he reads, but looks up when he’s done, “is he serious?”

“Yea, that’s what I went to see him about.”

“He got that FBI agent to just hand out pardons to a dead guy.”

“I guess Ollie was right, she wasn’t never interested in anyone else. It was always about Ollie.” Despite how angry I am at Ollie. At Agent Watson. At John for abandoning Ollie. This new team. I do have to grudgingly admit even with him behind bars I’ve never been so proud of Oliver. He gave everything up for his family. His city.

“I can’t believe he got my old life back for me.” Roy says amazed.

“Well, he definitely likes you.” I tell him, “I mean he got Rene a pardon too, and they weren’t exactly braiding each other’s hair the last few months.”

“Douche.” Roy mutters. 

I roll my eyes at him but don’t say anything. The After I explained everything that was going on with Curtis, Dinah and Rene; Roy has taken to calling them all names under his breath. He admits he spying Ollie wasn’t cool, but thinks Rene was a bit hasty calling Ollie names considering he took a deal. I think I even heard him mutter something about John’s pain management problem.

Roy gets quiet and stares out the window.

“What are you thinking?” I ask when it’s clear he isn’t gonna tell me without prompting.

“I think I have to go back,” Roy starts.

“Absolutely, I want to be tied to Roy Harper and no one else, and no offense, but Ray Hopper just isn’t working. It’s too.... not you.” I settle on.

He smiles, “blame, Nyssa. She got the fake passports. No, I mean I think I need to go back.”

I stare at him, but don’t argue, I think I knew this could happen when I was driving up to that prison earlier today.

“Not because I owe him,” Roy says quickly, “but because the city still needs someone looking out for it. I mean, John is useless with a bow. Green really isn’t my color, but Star City needs the Green Arrow.”

Again, I’m finding it hard to argue, the police department is still recovering from the corruption and Evil Laurel has taken on being an ADA, the city could use someone outside the law.

“We just found each other again, god that’s lame,” I say rolling my eyes at my own clichés.

“And I’m never leaving your side, but I think right now Star City needs me more than you do.”

I stare at him, “just promise me this is about you and not some misplaced repayment for Ollie.”

“I promise. The Arrow saved me. Sara saved Sin. The streets of Star City needs someone in a mask.”

I pull out my surprise for him from my back pocket and hand it to him, “I went to the storage unit Oliver had stored the old Hood at and got this. You might need to adjust the suit some since you’ll be doing more than just wearing it.”

“You know the first time you saw the mask you ran out on me,” Roy remarks.

“You promise me, you’ll come home. Come back to me.” I plead. I can’t lose Roy forever.

“I will.” He promises.

“And you have to call.”

“Every night and every morning.” He promises.

“I need you to promise me one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“Leave Felicity out of it. William needs one parent not in jail. You’ll need tech support and we’ll find someone for you, but until then...”

“I can continue his mission on my own.” Roy promises with a kiss.

“Just because you’re leaving don’t think this makes you a free agent,” I tell him seriously.

“I finally have you back in my life, I’m not giving that up. You find your Lazarus Pits with Nyssa and you come back to Star City.”

“Deal.”


End file.
